memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Hiram Roth
Hiram Roth (2223-2288) was a male Human politician in the 23rd century, who served as President of the United Federation of Planets from reference stardate 2/19 to the year 2288. Roth was an admirer of 20th century politician Theodore Roosevelt, and lived by the words of a Roosevelt quote: "Far and away the best prize that life offers is the chance to work hard at work worth doing." ( ) History In the 2260s, Roth was part of the Federation Diplomatic Corps. In that time, he served as ambassador to Trill when it became a member of the Federation. ( ) Presidency In 2286, Roth presided over a session of the Federation Judiciary Council that considered what actions to take against Admiral James T. Kirk and his command crew following the hijacking and destruction of the . During the session, an alien probe entered the Sol system, causing extensive damage to the planetary ecosystem while seeking to make contact with humpback whales. At this time, Roth was forced to give one of Earth's first planetary distress calls: :"This is the President of the United Federation of Planets. Do not approach Earth. The transmissions of an orbiting probe are causing critical damage to this planet. It has almost totally ionized our atmosphere. All power sources have failed. All Earth-orbiting starships are powerless. The probe is vaporizing our oceans. We cannot survive unless a way can be found to respond to the probe. Further communications may not be possible. Save your energy. Save yourselves. Avoid the planet Earth at all costs. Farewell..." When Kirk and company were able to bring a pair of such whales from the 20th century to the present and save Earth, Roth and the Judiciary Council demoted Kirk to the rank of captain and assigned him to the newly-christened . ( ) Roth spent much of the remainder of his term focused on the recovery of Earth following this near-catastrophe, often working himself to the point of illness. ( ) The Klingon government was highly displeased with the outcome of Kirk's hearing, and in 2287, Ambassador Kamarag declared during a Council session that the Klingon government was putting a price on the head of Kirk. Roth contacted Kirk personally to tell him of what had transpired. ( ) In 2288, Roth was elected for another term in a landslide, only to die on the day the results were in. Before his death, Roth sent Trill ambassador Curzon Dax to the Korvat colony in 2289 to speak with the Klingon Delegation. ( ) A special election was then held, elevating Ra-ghoratreii of Efros to the presidency. The state dining room in the Palais de la Concorde was named the Roth Dining Room in his honor. Roth had spearheaded the effort to recycle the wood from seawrecked ships into the tables that filled that hall. ( ) :The reference book ''Federation: The First 150 Years presents a different account of Roth's later years, including his survival and eventual retirement from politics, up through the events of the Praxis explosion, where Roth helps place Captain Spock into contact with Klingon Chancellor Gorkon. Roth's retirement also reflects "Echoes of Yesterday" (DC Comics TOS Vol. 2, Special #3), which visually depicts Roth turning over the Federation presidency to Ra-ghoratreii during the latter's inauguration in 2289.'' Alternate Timeline In an Echoes of Yesterday where the Cetacean Probe could not be stopped from ravaging Earth, President Roth ordered Dr. Carol Marcus to restore the Earth's atmosphere through the use of the Genesis Device. On the day the device was deployed, Earth was invaded by the Klingons, and Roth died of a heart attack while fleeing aboard Starfleet One. ( ) :The Federation President in ''Star Trek IV, played by actor Robert Ellenstein, went unnamed onscreen. The name Hiram Roth was first used in Articles of the Federation. In the FASA RPG's Star Trek IV Sourcebook Update his name was given as Alistair Fergus.'' Appearances in Chronological Order 2286 * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home (TOS movie) * "The Corbomite Effect!" (TOS comic) * "Marriage of Inconvenience" (TOS comic) 2287 * "The Return!" (TOS comic) * "The Sentence" (TOS comic) * " " (TOS comic) * "Fast Friends" (TOS comic) * "Cure All" (TOS comic) * "Not... Sweeney!" (TOS comic) * "Going, Going..." (TOS comic) * "... Gone!" (TOS comic) * "The First Thing We Do..." (TOS comic) * "... Let's Kill All the Lawyers!" (TOS comic) * "Trial and Error!" (TOS comic) 2288 * "Echoes of Yesterday" (TOS comic) * "Time Crime" (TOS comic) * "Nightmares" (TOS comic) * "Call Back Yesterday" (TOS comic) 2289 * Federation: The First 150 Years (reference book) External Links * Category:Humans Category:Federation Presidents Category:Political leaders Category:2223 births Category:2288 deaths Category:Humans (23rd century)